A Little Push
by stormclouds09
Summary: Someone does open the door in TWC, but it's not who you think. Read to find out! Oneshot!


_(A/N): I found this in one of my files. I wrote this a long time ago but never got to finish it, so, I figured I'd finish it and put it up here. It's just a oneshot but I hope you guys like it. Read on!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious_

…_.._

"Nine" _We still have a chance Beck. Just please come out._ Jade thought to herself before finally saying...

"Ten" Jade's voice cracked. Beck didn't open the door. _Why? Did he not love her anymore? This was it. They were broken up, done... an ex-couple... for good this time. I can't believe it._

Slowly, Jade took a step forward and reached for the doorknob. _Maybe..._ she thought but then pulled back her hand and stepped back. _No.._ She looked at the door and was about to turn around and leave when the door opened.

"Ten"

Beck's hand was on the handle but he didn't turn it to open. Does he really want to keep fighting with her everyday? But he loved her. But he can't take it anymore. He just wants the fighting to stop. He hated it so much but he loved her so much more. He just couldn't bring himself to open the door. Maybe this was best for them.

Everyone just stood there, except for Trina who was face down on the floor and Robbie who was on top of her, keeping her down, and watched Beck as he pulled his hand away from the doorknob. There was silence then...

"No." Everyone was surprised and turned to where the voice came from. It was Cat Valentine, their ditzy and happy-go-lucky, fiery red-headed friend who seemed to have her own little world. She didn't look like herself this time though. Cat didn't seem like the girl who just fainted in the janitor's closet due to Beck and Jade's arguing, nor did she look like the girl who just reminded Jade not forget about the number three when counting to ten. There was a fire in her eyes and a disapproving look on her face. Everyone backed off when she started marching towards the door. She shoved Beck aside and opened Tori's front door.

Jade froze when the door opened. She held her breath. All she could think of right now was throwing herself onto Beck. He came out even after ten. Of course she'd yell at him for making her wait there for so long but she'd be more than happy that he wouldn't break up with her. She was surprised to see Cat standing in Tori's doorway instead of Beck. Jade was about to spit out a mean comment but her face went blank when she looked at Cat. She didn't look like herself. She looked mad. That was something Jade wasn't prepared for.

"Jade, get in here." she said. Her tone was firm and dead serious. Jade nodded and went in without hesitation.

She shot Beck a questioning look as soon as she got in. He just shrugged in response. He has no idea what was happening with Cat and what was going on in her head right now. Both Beck and Jade had now forgotten the events prior and just focused on Cat. They were concerned and somewhat scared.

"Sit." Cat said, gesturing the two to one of Tori's sofas in the living room. Beck and Jade followed in silence, sitting next to each other. The others backed up and sat by the piano. They were too curious to get out of the way of what Cat was about to do.

"Good. Now talk." She said to the pair.

Beck and Jade looked at each other, confused, then looked up at Cat questioningly. Cat just crossed her arms and looked at the pair with anger in her eyes. The others just stared at the scene before them, unsure of what to do.

"Talk about what?" Beck spoke.

Cat took a deep breath then uncrossed her arms.

"Oh, come on!" she said. Everyone stayed silent and just looked at Cat. She was clearly furious.

"Do you know the one thing that you two don't do anymore?" Her eyes burned through Beck and Jade's, making them feel guilty.

"You two don't talk anymore! You both just scream at each other whenever you have an argument. What happened to Beck and Jade, Hollywood Arts' hottest couple? I hate seeing you two fight all the time!" she screamed at them.

Jade looked from Beck to Cat, "Look, Cat, I'm sorry but we're just—"

"Just what?! Just too mature to talk? To take care of those petty little problems that could be solved like that?" Cat snapped her fingers, "Do you know how much I look up to you two? You guys are meant to be with each other."

"Can I just say that I would be perfect for—"

"Trina!" Tori, Andre and Robbie yelled at the older Vega. They then tackled her down, with much difficulty, then covered her mouth. Her screams now muffled. Robbie, Andre and Tori sat on top of her to keep her down while Cat, Beck and Jade stared at the scene. Tori gave an awkward smile and gestured for them to continue.

"How can I even talk to her if she'll just scream back at me?" Beck said, going back to the subject at hand.

Jade rolled her eyes, "You don't even listen to me talk!" she spat back at him.

"Enough!" Cat yelled and the two automatically shut up.

"Do you see my point here?" she glared at the two. They nodded in response. Cat sighed and sat down on the couch opposite them. She looked at Beck.

"Beck, what do you not like about Jade?" she asked. Jade looked at Beck, her arms crossed. Beck looked at her then straight at Cat.

"Just that she freaks out over every little thing." He said and ran a hand through his hair. Jade huffed and leaned back on the couch. She knew that it was true but she didn't want to admit it. She did really freak out over the littlest things, like when someone touches her favorite pair of scissors.

"Okay. Jade, what do you not like about Beck?" Cat said, turning to her best friend. Jade looked down then up, staring at the ceiling.

"I hate that he always makes me jealous. I hate that he can't tell off all the girls that keep flirting with him…And that he doesn't even take my side anymore." She said then looked down at her skirt, suddenly finding it interesting. It was true. Even if everyone clearly knew that he and Jade were dating, girls always flirted with him but he never told them off and he would make jealous about it. But seriously, he doesn't take her side anymore? How could he when she goes overboard when she dislikes someone, especially Tori. She is their friend after all.

"Good. Now I want you two to work that out." Cat said. She was clearly not the Cat Valentine that they knew. She was terribly serious about this whole thing and she would not back down without a fight. She knew that things between Beck and Jade could be fixed. Someone just had to get through to both of their incredibly thick skulls.

She gestured for Beck and Jade to face each other and talk about their problems. Cat just sat their and watched the two as they slowly readjusted their positions on the couch to face each other.

Clearing his throat, Beck spoke first. He knew that the only way that their relationship would work out was to admit their mistakes and try to do better. He loved/loves Jade and he doesn't want to spend every waking moment with her arguing all the time.

"Jade, I'm sorry that I don't tell all the girls that flirt with me to back off. You have every right to freak out about that and I'm sorry that I make you jealous on purpose, a lot." He started.

"No matter how many girls flirt with me, I will never replace you for any one of them because I will always choose you, Jade. I love you."

"Yeah but you never take my side anymore and you didn't even open the door." Jade replied, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, "Because you're being so unreasonable lately. And not to mention, uncontrollable. You're letting your anger get the best of you. And…I didn't open the door because I didn't want to keep fighting with you. I figured it was the best for us."

Jade's eyes started to water, "So, you _do_ want to break up?" she asked. Beck could see her breaking. The others kept quiet and stared at the pair. Did Beck really want to break up with Jade?

"Yes.. No." Beck sighed, "Jade, I love you. I just don't want our relationship to keep going like this. We fight everyday and it's not even just one fight a day. We fight so much in just one day. It's not healthy anymore. If we kept going at that pace, we wouldn't survive as a couple and I don't want us to keep hurting each other."

Jade looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry that I freak out over every little thing." She said.

"I forgive you." He held her hands, "Can we be the couple that we were before? Can I have my old Jade back? With less freaking out of course." He said and tucked a strand of stray her from her face. She smiled back at him.

"So, we're _not_ breaking up?" she asked.

Beck smirked, "No. And you didn't answer any of my questions."

Jade smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes and I promise to freak out less. I do trust you, you know. I just really hate seeing other girls drool over _my _boyfriend and you don't even do anything about it."

"I promise to tell them to back off and I promise to be a better boyfriend. Can you ever forgive me? For tonight and for all of the times that I haven't been a good boyfriend." He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I forgive you. And for the record, I haven't been much of a good girlfriend either. Can you forgive me for that?" she asked him.

Beck leaned in and kissed her. Jade instantly kissed back. Beck's hands cupped her face and stroked her porcelain skin with his thumb. When he released her, she blinked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Does that answer your question?" he smiled at her. She nodded in response with a big smile on her face.

Cat looked at them with a smile on her face. She knew that these to stubborn teenagers just needed a little push to help them confront their problems with each other. They didn't need to break up to fix all of their problems, they just needed to talk about it.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"I knew you guys would work it out." Cat clapped her hands. She was back to her normal ditzy, happy self and everyone, excluding Beck and Jade who were too lost in their own worlds, heaved a sigh of relief. Cat was pretty scary when she went dead serious. They had never seen her in that state before.

"You want to go out and get some food?" Beck asked Jade.

Jade thought about it for a moment then shook her head, "Nah. Let's hang out here and play cards with the others." She said then looked at their friends. They all smiled back at her.

"I'll fix up the cards so that we can start over." Tori replied and headed for the poker table.

"Can you guys get off of me now?" Trina said. Her mouth was no longer covered but Robbie and Andre were still on top of her. They quickly muttered their sorry's and got off of her. They then went to join Tori at the poker table.

"Hey, Cat." Beck called as the redhead started walking towards the kitchen. She turned stopped and turned to face him, a smile plastered on her face. She was proud of her work.

"Thanks for helping us out." Jade continued for Beck as he placed his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He never did want to let her go, like he almost did, ever again.

"You're welcome." She replied then went to sit down at the poker table. Beck and Jade smiled then went to join their friends. They honestly couldn't have done what they just did, by themselves. They would've just ended up arguing but Cat was a good friend and she could see that underneath all of their fights, they still loved each other and they just needed to work things out.

…..

_(A/N): Did you all like it? Remember to review! I'm still working on the next chapter for Love Not Lost so stay tuned for that! _

_Love lots, Julie._


End file.
